Training System for Recruits ( TSR )
Welcome! This is the TSR, we train new recruits into mighty fine soldiers. We train soldiers from levels 0-14, we are training recruits to make them strong and powerful and able to serve in the Swiss Military. This is a non-profitable ' organization dedicated for giving the Swiss stronger numbers. If you would like to join our staff, go right ahead and say so in the comments. We will be posting ''TSR Newsletter Feeds in the Swiss Press Weekly Newsletters, the feeds will containt juicy information about us, how to level easy, and much more! Our Goal Our goal at the TSR ''is to train, train, train! We will help ''Students go from level 0 to 14, so they can serve in the Swiss Army. Our plan here at the TSR ''is to get everyone who is loyal to Switzerland inside the army, at the required level. We will promise you great fun and good tips, and good experience. Our Motto currently is: " Train, Train, Train.. until you can join The Swiss Main! ". Staff Here is a complete list of our staff, our staff will help you achieve your goal of being able to serve the Swiss. We will train you and teach you neat tips and tricks, we can tell you how to tackle power enemies with strategic thinking! We are a friendly and humble staff and will never upset you. We run the ''TSR properly, and will make it the best for anyone who wants to be in the fun. '''We are Hiring! Sign up for positions below to join our humble and loving staff! Here is a Description List for the Positions, more details can be found in the glossary section. *''President of The TSR'' - In charge of the TSR *''Vice President of The TSR'' - 2nd in charge of the TSR *''Squad Leader'' - leads a group *''Trainer ''- Teaches Students Here is the current list of occupations that are open or taken ( Note: Some words are not italicizied to keep the table clean and nifty. ): *President of The TSR - Blue XIII *Vice President of The TSR - Matthew O'Malley *Squad Leader - ( Open ) *Trainer - ( Open ) *Trainer - ( Open ) *Trainer - ( Open ) *Trainer - ( Open ) Rules Of course we do enforce rules, to keep The TSR ''clean, respective, and keeping it a learning atmosphere. Here is a complete list of all the rules. If you have any questions with the rules, you can simply ask. Staff Rules *No Abusing Students/Co-Workers *No Quiting on the Job *Obey Orders from your higher ranks *No Stealing kills, or anything *Have Fun! *( More to be added ) Student Rules *No Abusing Students/Staff *No leaving during Class *Obey Orders *No Stealing kills, or anything *Have Fun! *( More to be added ) Squads Here are the ''Squads that we have, we currently have 0 squads. ''( '''Note: Some words are not italicizied to keep the table clean and nifty. )' Squad 1 *Squad Leader: *Trainer: *Trainer: *Trainer: *Trainer: *Student: *Student: *Student: *Student: Glossary Anything in Italics ''will appear in our glossary, this is to help you reconize a term. If you have trouble figuring out a term, and it is not on our glossary. Please submit the word, and we will get the word into the glossary as soon as we can. *TSR - The TSR is an organization that trains recruits into fine soldiers. We prive to make the Swiss Army strong and healthly. We will provide fresh troops from training here at the TSR to help the exhausted ones on the frontlines. We will help The Swiss Army become strong, very strong. Our goal is to make everyone powerful, and make The Swiss Army powerful. We will not eat, sleep, drink, go to the can, or anything we like to do, until you are good and ready. *President of The TSR - The President of The ''TSR is in charge of everyone and everything. He makes the rules with the Vice President, he also writes The Newsletter Feeds in the Weekly Newsletters. The President operates the TSR to make it run smoothly. A President can serve as long as 4-''terms'' at a time, see more about terms in Elections. *Vice President of the TSR - The Vice President of The TSR ''is 2nd in charge of everyone and everything. He makes the rules with ''The President, ''he also helps ''The President write The Newsletter Feeds in the Weekly Newsletters. The Vice President operates the TSR to make it run smoothly. The Vice President can serve as long as 4-''terms at a time, see more about ''terms ''in ''Elections. *Squad Leader - The Squad Leader leads a squad to train. He is in charge of everyone in the squad, he can kick someone out, give warnings, give awards, etc. The Squad Leader keeps track of Training Points and kills. The Squad Leader is considerably 3rd in charge. A Squad Leader can serve as long as he wants. *Squad - A Squad consist of 1 Squad Leader, 4 Trainers, ''and ''4 Students. ''A Squad goes out into ''Training Areas ''to train the ''Students. The Squad Leader watches the group and makes sure everyone is behaving well, and keeps track of Training Points, and kills. The Trainers ''of course, train, ''The Students. *Training Area - A Training Area is a specific area chosen by The Squad Leader ''( judged by levels ) to train at. The Area is found out on the database ( POTCO wiki ) and decided which is fitting. A Training Area may not be full or empty from time to time. So if there's a distrubance, The ''Squad Leader ''tells the group to follow him to a new location. *Training Points - Training Points are used for special rewards, or items that ''Students ''can gather. To earn these, the Trainer keeps track of time, kills, and levels. After doing calculations, the number of Training Points will be revealed and will be ready to be given to ''Students. *Trainer - The Trainer helps a Student ''train, they teach the student important information, techniques, wise thinking, etc. The Trainer does not have really any authority, the only authority they can get is over a ''student. ''The Trainer reports ''Training Points ''and kills to the ''Squad Leader. The Trainer is considerably 4th in charge, and they are 2nd to the bottom of the food chain of authority. A Trainer can serve as long as he wants. *Student - The Student LEARNS! The Student has to apply to LEARN though, to apply he can sign up in the comments. The Student does not have any authority over anyone. The Student learns from Trainers ''to level up and learn skills. The Student is considerably 5th in charge, aka not in charge at all, and at the bottom of the food chain of authority. A Student learns until they hit level 14. *Terms - Terms are units of time that you serve, they are only used by ''The President ''and ''The Vice President. A Term only consist of one week, so we can cycle more people to become President ''or ''Vice President faster. The most Terms you can have is 4 ( at a time ). If you win an Election ''you will get 2 at the start, if you win the ''Elections again, then you can have 4. *Elections - Elections help determine ''President ''and ''Vice President, Candidates ''can compete in Elections to win the race. ''Primaries ''are hosted if more than one person wants to be in office. Elections are based off the Majority Vote, and so the most votes, wins! ''Candidates ''give off lots of speeches, things that they will do, and much more, if they intend to win the Election. *Candidates - A Candidate is someone who wants to run for office. Only Staff Members can be a Candidate, but the ones that will officially compete for office will go through ''Primaries. ''To officially become a Candidate, you will announce yourself one when the current ''President ''announces that he will retire ( usually a few days before is when he announces ). *Primaries - Primaries are the focus onto main candidates, lets say there were 4 people wanting to be candidate, the 4 would split into 2 groups, group 1 will compete for votes. Whoever achieves the most amount of votes in group 1 goes to battle the victor of the group 2 primary, but since they are the only 2 remaining, they will be official candidates. In a scenario where there's an odd number of want to be candidates, lets say 3 for example. Then the first two who announced that they would go for office would win the battle. If they all tie, it goes again, if two of them tie, with one person faster than the other. Those two people would race it out until one of them wins.